Work From Home
by Shiroi.144
Summary: Gelisa, jarang bertemu dan membuat pemuda pirang lebih memilih melakukan tindakan. Tidak ingin hubungan mereka berhenti begitu saja karena menipis waktu mereka untuk bertemu/SASUNARU/FOT SASUNARU DAY/OS/


_**WORK FROM HOME**_

 _ **FANFIC :SASUNARU DAY**_

 _ **10 JULI 2017**_

 _ **Rating :M**_

 _ **Genre :Romance/Humor**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Warning: BL/TYPO/EYD hancur/Masih pemula/**_

 _ **Music play : Fifth Harmony - Work from Home ft. Ty Dolla**_

 _ **ONE SHORT**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **You don't go to work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Work, work, work**_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Work, work, work**_

 _ **But you gotta put in work, work, work, work**_

 _ **Work, work, work**_

 _ **Let my body do the work, work ,work, work**_

 _ **Work, work, work**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **We can work from home, oh, oh, oh-oh**_

 _ **WORK FROM HOME**_

 _ **ONE SHORT**_

 _Naruto pov_

Ini seperti menggila. Dan aku melakukan hal itu berulang kali. Meremas remot di tangan kiriku. Tak mengindahkan bagaimana televisi menampilkan adegan bunuh-bunuhan dua orang suami istri. Katanya selingkuh, jika aku tidak salah mendengarnya. Sungguh, itu hanya film klasik membosankan. Sinting dan gila hampir satu paket. Dan aku tidak peduli selain memandangi jam usang yang kini tampak bertengger manis setengah copot di dinding kayu rumah kami.

Oh ayolah. Kalian berharap rumah ku, oh tidak, maksudku rumah kami, aku dan Sasuke. Kekasih kawin lariku berupa kastil megah dengan dikelilingi taman bunga matahari? Jangan konyol, adanya hanya kaktus di pot yang ku terbengkalaikan di pojok rumah setengah gubuk kami. Malas mengurus kalau tidak Sasuke yang mulai mengomel dengan kalimat pendek padat dan berisinya. Memintaku merawat kaktus. Katanya kenangan awal pertemuan di kebun kaktus saat acara reoni gila waktu junior high school. Awal pacaran, awal main cinta cintaan hingga sampai cinta betulan.

Bahkan jika diingat hidup kami tak sekurang ini jika tidak dikatakan miskin. Kami hidup bercukupan dengan mobil berderet menunggu dipakai sebelum dibuang di tong sampah terdekat atau disumbangakan pada orang di jalan numpang lewat.

Tapi apa mau dikata kalau mulut tak kuat menahan gejolak ingin kawin dengan kekasih pujaan. Kuat melamar. Berharap kisah cinta mirip seneton-senetron papan atas dengan kalimat "Kami menerima kalian menikah" keluar dari mulut orang tua kami tapi apa mau dikata kalau dipecat jadi anak menjadi kalimat paling horror yang berada di urutan nomor kesekian yang kami pikirkan akan diucapkan oleh kasan dan tousan. Plus kaka Sasuke yang Cuma menatap iba sambil bilang sabar kemudian beralalu begitu saja. katanya ada urusan sama pacarnya yang kesekian.

Saat hari itu juga aku masih ingat bagaimana kasan menderetkan urutan gadis-gadis siap kawin dengan aku. Tinggal bilang "yes" dan besoknya langsung ke altar tanpa babibu. Tapi kata orang nasi sudah jadi bubur, tidak bisa juga di jadikan lontong. Cinta kami sudah terikat pakai banget. Pilihan gila dalam otak Cuma kabur dengan Sasuke. Dan Sasuke tidak bermasalah dengan hal itu. Walaupun anak orang kaya kami menjamin kami tidak akan mati di jalan walaupun tanpa bantuan orang tua kami. Mati tidak, tapi miskin iya.

tapi jika dipikirkan kami tidak bisa dikatakan miskin-miskin sekali. Kami masih memiliki rumah untuk ditempati. Masih memeiliki barang-barang yang dibutuhkan untuk kami selama ini. Tidak masalah hidup di tempat terpencil di kota tepencil Amerika. Aku merasa cukup senang walaupun tak ku pungkirin pilihan membuatku merindukan kedua orang tuaku yang entah dua tahun atau tiga tahun tak ku ketahui kabarnya.

Selama kehidupan kamipun kurasa kami bekecukupan. Tidak perlu menahan makan sampai berhari-hari karena selama ini kami berdua berusaha bekerja. Membagi tubuh kami untuk mencari uang untuk mencukupi kebutuhan kami.

Aku tidak bisa melakukan hal merepotkan dan aku Cuma bisa membantu menjaga toko buku dan menjaga rumah makan kecil dibeberapa hari yang telah disepakati olehku dan sang pemilik. Aku biasa bekerja pada siang hari, berbeda dengan Sasuke yang memiliki waktu bekerja lebih banyak. Menjadi guru private pada siang hari dan pada malam hari dia akan lembur bekerja di tempat pembangunan. Kasarnya mungkin kuli. Gaji yang didapatkan memang banyak tapi itu setimpal dengan apa yang dikerjakannya. Dan hal itu juga yang membuat kami jarang bertemu. Jam kami terlalu berselisihan. Saat sore yang dirinya ada di rumah untuk beristirahat sebentar tetapi tugasku menjaga rumah makan membuat kami tak bisa bertemu. Di tambah waktu pagi hari hanya diisi kegiatan monoton dengan hal-hal biasa, makan, mandi, dan kemudian berangkat bekerja.

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu seberapa besar tenaganya hingga bisa bekerja sebanyak itu. Dan hal itu membuatku hampir mati setiap waktunya. Berpikir setidaknya aku menginginkan kami bersama di selang-selang waktu tanpa hari libur kami. Aku tahu hidup di Amerika itu sangat sulit dan itu membuat kami menggila untuk terus bekerja.

Bahkan sesekali pemikiran gilaku sering kambuh dengan sendirinya. Keinginan untuk bersama dalam waktu lama dan tak memikirkan apapun selain bersama. Niatan otakku ingin menculiknya dan mengikatnya adalah pilihan nomor satu di otakku.

"ARGHH!"

Sasuke pov

Kembali menegak air mineral di gelas. Ku tolehkan pandanganku kearah tumpukan material yang kini nampak menumpuk di dekat dinding-dinding masih belapis bata di sana, tak jauh dari posisi berdiriku sekarang. Masih banyak pekerjaan yang belum selesai untuk saat ini. Bahkan lihat bagaimana gedung kecil rumah ini belum sempurna dan sang pemilik mendesak kami untuk secepatnya menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini sebelum dua minggu depan. Sial, bahkan badanku teasa mulai remuk sedikit demi sedikit.

Menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun inilah hal yang harus ku lakukan. Bagaimanapun aku.. akh sial. Kapan aku harus beristirahat? Ingin segera pulang dan menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Entah sudah berbula-bulan rasanya kami tidak meluangkan waktu bersama. Banyak pekerjaan yang harus berpikir ulang jika ditinggalkan walaupun Cuma sehari saja. mencari pekerjaan sangat sulit dan itu sudah cukup membuatku menganggap pekerjaan di depan mataku adalah benar-benar sebuah keberuntungn besar.

Jika diingat kapan terakhir kami berbicara lama? Selain selamat pagi dan kecupan singkat di dahinya yang sering ku berikan saat kami berpisah untuk memulai pekerjaan kami. Sudah lama rasanya aku tidak melihat wajah merahnya saat ciuman kecil yang sering kuberikan berubah mejadi ciuman paling gila yang pernah dirasakannya?

Jika ditanya apakah kami pernah melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman? Jawabannya tidak. Tentu saja. alasannya? Karena aku tidak minat? Kalian salah, bahkan jika bisa aku ingin melakukannya saat ini juga. Berulang-ulang bahkan sampai tubuhku merasa tidak kuat menggerakan satu biji jari telunjukku.

"Sasuke, kau tidak istirahat?"Seseorang menepuk pundakku. Sedikit menoleh sebelum aku menghela nafas kemudian mengangguk kepada salah satu rekanku. Yang kini mengarahkan jempolnya pada kumpulan bata bertumpuk dengan gelas-gelas miuman berada di atasnya ditambah dengan beberapa wanita yang ku ketahui penghibur bangunan hampir jadi ini. Tidak kaget, ini bulan muda dan hari ini kami baru saja menerima gaji di bulan ini dan bos yang baik hati langsung dengan setia hati memanggilkan beberapa hadiah istmewa untuk menghabiskan uang kami, bagus sekali. Aku mendengus.

"Aku langsung pulang saja, Erd"Mengambil beberapa peralatan milikku. Dengan malas aku langsung mengenakan jaket hitam lusuh milikku. Menghilangkan sedikitnya rasa dingin menyengat badanku yang hanya berlapis setelan kaos tipis. Ingin segera pulang rasanya.

"Kau langsung pulang?"Erd bersuara. Wanita muda berada tepat di atas pangkuan pria berparas German tersebut.

"Hn"Tak perlu basa basi untuk menghabiskan waktu lebih lama disini. Aku ingin cepat pulang walaupun itu tidak menjamin Naruto masih bangun dijam selarut ini. Setidaknya dia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak setiap malamnya. Tanpa ku sadari kusunggingkan senyum persekian detik saat ini.

.

Melamut sepanjang perjalanan pulangku. Melirik sedikitnya jam di tanganku yang kini menunjukan jam dua dini hari dan hal itu menjamin tidak akan ada pemberhentian bus ataupun taxi yang cukup rajin melalui jalanan sunyi yang kini ku lewati.

"Sasuke"

Mengernyitkan kedua alisku. Ku tajamkan pandanganku pada bayang-bayang seseorang yang kuyakini baru saja bersuara memanggil namaku. Naruto? Aku tidak salah kan?

"Naruto?"Nada pertanyaan ku ucapkan setelah jarak kami tinggal beberapa langkah lagi. Dan benar saja. orang di depanku adalah Naruto. Selarut ini? "Mau kemana kau selarut ini?"Aku bertanya. Mendekatkan diri kearahnya dengan tatapan bingung terarah kepadanya. Dan ah baiklah, untuk apa dia mengenakan kaos tipis di udara sedingin ini?

Ku lepaskan jaket lusuh milikku. Mendekatkan jaket itu kearahnya sebelum memakaikannya jaket tersebut kepadanya. Apa dia sudah gila hanya mengenakan kaos tipis dengan celana pendek berbahan levis selututnya sekarang?

"A..Aku ingin menyusulmu"Berucap sedikit gagap. Aku menatap aneh dengannya.

"Seharusnya kau tidur, besok kau kerja kan?"Melangkah lebih dulu. Helaan nafas nampak terdengar di belakang tubuhku. Tepatnya berasal dari sosok pemuda yang kini mengikuti langkahku.

"Kau sudah makan?"Ucapan bersamaan dengan kehangatan yang melingkupi tangan kananku yang kini di genggamnya. Aku tersenyum tipis.

"Belum"mengusap rambutnya.

.

Menutup pintu rumah kami. Ku tolehkan sosok pemda pirang yang kini diam di tempatnya, beberapa langkah dari posisiku yang ada di ambang pintu rumah kami. Nampak gugup. Itu yag kini dapat ku lihat dari testur tubuhnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Sasuke.. "

NarutoPOV

Terbelalak,itu yang dapat ku lihat dari pemuda bersurai raven yang kini kucium secara tiba-tiba. Sedikit ada pemberontakan akibat keterkejutan tetapi aku sama sekali tidak peduli dan tetap mengaitkan kedua tanganku untuk merengkuh leher jenjangnya, bertanda aku tidak ingin tautan kedua bibir kami terlepas begitu saja. menyesapnya bibir yang nampak terasa dingin saat dikit demi sedikit bibirku memberanikan diri untuk menyesapya lebih kuat.

Berjenggit. Kurasakan rengkuhan sebuah tangan melingkar pada pinggangku. Menahan tubuhku yang baru kusadari hampir terjungkal kebelakang akibat dorongan kuat dari ciuman yang ku awali kini dibalaskan dengan lumatan menggairahkan. Rasa lembut dengan intimidasi benda lunak yang berlahan memasuki daerah tutorialku. Melewati kedua belah bibirku yang terbuka sedikit. Dengan lembut tetapi aku tahu gerakan ini sangat tergesa seperti menahan diri untuk melakukan hal yang lebih. Sasuke menahannya, aku tahu itu.

"Ngh.. n"Lenguhanku mulai keluar. Bahkan aku tidak menyangka hanya sekedar ciuman Sasuke mampu membuatku kewalahan. Kurambatkan jemari-jemariku merambat kearah rambutnya. Meremasnya dengan lembut dengan ku sengajakan mengusapkan tanganku yang satunya pada lehernya kemudian mengarah kepada dada bidangnya yang kini masih berbalut kaos lusuh miliknya. Aroma keringatnya bekerja seharian nampak terasa membat tubuhku semakin memanas.

Melepaskan tautan bibirku. Dijauhkannya kedua belah bibir kami. Menatap kearahku. Dapat ku amati bagaimana kedua bola mata gelap itu kabut akan keinginan yang aku sendiri menginginkannya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"Sasuke berucap ditengah kedua paru-paruku masih memompa udara lebih cepat akibat ciuman yang baru saja kami lakukan.

"Ka.. kauh.. "Berucap. Ku tatap kedua matanya dengan kabut yang semakin kusadari saat kedua dada berbalut pakaian kami tanpa sengaja bergesekan. Mengakibatkan sengatan kecil yang mau tidak mau membuat desahanku hampir keluar jika tidak kutahan.

"Kau tahu, aku ti-

"Aku menginginkanmu"Ku potong ucapan pemuda di depanku. Aku tahu, aku sangat tahu. Sasuke tidak menginginkan ini, tidak, tidak, selama ini dia bukan tidak menginginkannya, melainkan menahannya. Aku tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui bagaimana dirinya selalu mengakhiri sentuhan kami hanya sekedar ciuman gila yang beakhir dia kemudian memilih untuk tidur ataupun berangkat kerja. Aku juga seorang laki-laki dan aku cukup tahu apa yang dirasakanya karena aku juga merasakannya. Menginginkan hal lebih dan alasannya kenapa dia menghentikannya? Kenapa dia menahannya?

"Jangan menahannya lagi,aku tidak polos, sungguh, aku cukup dewasa untuk menginginkanmu di dalam tubuhku"Terbelalak. Aku mendapati kedua bola matanya nampak terkejut dengan apa yang ku katakan.

"Kau akan menyesal dengan apa yang kau katakan, Naruto"

BRUK

"Akh.. "Terdorong. Kurasakan tubuhku terbentur lantai yang tepat berada di bawahku. Membelalakan mataku kepada sang pelaku. Sasuke tepat berada di atas tubuhku. Menatapku bak elang dengan kedua bola mata gelapnya.

Samar dapat ku ketahui dirinya mulai berkabut dengan pandangan hanya terfokus padaku seorang. Sentuhan kedua tangannya yang dingin merambat di sela-sela pakaianku. Menggila, tubuhku tersentak dengan gelenyar gelombang mengejutkan setiap detiknya.

Nafasku terputus-putus dan itu sudah cukupsebagai bukti bagaimana sentuhan ini benar-benar begitu gila. Membayangkan bagaimana seseorang yang cukup ku ketahui memiliki ciuman yang mampu membuatku meleleh kini menggerakkan tangannya merambati setiap inci tubuhku. Melewati serat-serat pakaian yang tak mampu menjadi pembatas sentuhan beraroma buaian memikat.

Aku ingat sekarang. Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan bagaimana kekasihku ini pernah menyandang nama gila dari para gadis penghiburnya. Nama yang sempat membuat para guru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya disaat beberapa gadis berteriakbak orang gila disaat dirinya tersenyum miring dari kursi duduknya, 'pangeran'. Nama yang melupakan dirinya yang memiliki tingkat status sosial terpandang di kota kami.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"Terdiam. ah, aku sampai tidak menyadari diriku tertawa dan kini Sasuke nampak mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. Mungkin bingung.

"Tidak, Cuma mengenang masa lalu, 'pangeran' "Sedikit menahan tawa. Ku imbuhkan panggilan para gadis itu dan aku dapat melihat dirinya semakin mengernyitkan kedua alisnya kemudian sedikit menatap tajam kearahku.

"Jangan memulai Naruto, kau tau, jangan membuat ular mengamuk, aku baru saja ingin bersikap 'lembut' "Terhenyak mendengar ucapannya kemudia senyum sengaja ku tampakan sebagai respon ucapannya sebelum ku arahkan kedua tanganku. Merengkuh leher pemuda tampan di atasku. Menariknya mendekat kemudian mengimbuhkan kecupan tepat di kedua belah bibirya yang kutahui terasa manis di lidahku.

"Lakukan apapun padaku"

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Terimakasih untuk tema-teman yang sudah membaca ff shiro ini. Berharap ff ini tidak mengecewakan. Memperingati SasuNaru day bertepatan pada tanggal 10 Juli ini. Berharap SasuNaru lovers selalu mengingat mereka. Lop you SasuNaru**


End file.
